fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 21
"DAMN IT" Featued Duels Naomi Jinsei vs. Stevan V2 Turn 1: Stevan * Normal Summons "Sky Hunter". * Special Summons "Soaring Swallow". * Overlays both to Xyz Summon "Sky Ambush RK-III". ** The effect of "Sky Hunter" activates; Naomi discards "Kaminari no Tate". * Activates the effect of "Sky Ambush"; Naomi discards "Kaminari no Hojosha". ** Activates the effect of "Soaring Swallow", who she had detached, drawing 1 card. * Activates the effect of "Agile Bird" on her hand; Naomi discards "Judgment of Thunder". this point, she decides she must monopolize her Fusion Materials * Sets 3 cards. Turn 2: Naomi * Naomi draws (hand 3). ** Stevan activates "Drop Off" an d"Magical Thorn"; Naomi discards "Kaminari no Sekkou" which she had drawn (Naomi 4000 → 3500) (hand 2). * Activates the effect of "Thunder Seahorse", adding two "Kaminari no Seimiko" to her hand (hand 3). * Sets 1 monster and 1 card (hand 1). Turn 3: Stevan * Ranks-up "RK-III" into "Sky Ambush RK-V". ** Activates its effect; Naomi discards "Kaminari no Seimiko" (Naomi 3500 → 3000) (hand 0). * Special Summons "Soaring Swallow" (hand 1). * Attacks and destroys Naomi's Set "Kaminari no Seimiko" with "Sky Ambush". * Attacks directly with "Swallow" (Naomi 3000 → 2400). Turn 4: Naomi * Sets a monster. (hand 0) Turn 5: Stevan * Ranks "RK-V" into "Sky Ambush RK-VII". ** Activates its effect, sealing Naomi's draw. * Destroys Naomi's Set "Kaminari no Hojosha" with "Sky Ambush". * Attacks directly with "Swallow" (Naomi 2400 → 1800). * "RK-VII" still has an ORU, so Stevan plans to activate its effect again next turn; either way, Naomi will keep two turns with no hand, so he will be able to finish her off. Turn 6: Naomi * Activates her face-down "Thunder Trail", banishing "Kaminari no Seimiko" and "Kaminari no Sekkou" to draw 2 cards (Stevan 4000 → 3800). * Activates "D.D. Ticket", banishing "Kaminari no Tate" from her Graveyard and "Sky Hunter" from Stevan's. * Banishes "Kaminari-sama" from her Extra Deck, besides "Kaminari no Hojosha" and "Kaminari no Seimiko" from her Graveyard to Special Summon "Kaminari no Kagemusha" (ATK 2200). ** "Kagemusha" gains the name and effects of "Kaminari-sama"; with this, each time she destroys a monster by battle, Naomi will draw 1 card. Naomi also plans to use the effects of her banished "Kaminari" monsters to regain hand advantage and control the field. ** Stevan activates his face-down "Complete Ambush", preventign Naomi from activating the effects of her "Kaminari" monsters ("Kagemusha" ATK 1700). * Attacks and destroys "Swallow" with "Kagemusha" (Stevan 3800 → 2700). Turn 7: Stevan * Normal Summons "Crane Crane". ** Special Summons "Swallow" back. * Overlays both for a second "Sky Ambush RK-III". * Attacks and destroys "Kagemusha" with "Sky Ambush RK-VII" (Naomi 1800 → 1300). * Attacks directly with "RK-III" (Naomi 1300 → 0). Stevan wins. Maru vs. Edna V2 Turn 1: Edna * Activates "Spellbook Inside the Pot" (Maru's Deck 35 → 32). ** Special Summons "Motchi" from her hand. * Normal Summons "Destiny HERO Defender". * Activates "Level Limit - Area B", switching both her monsters to Defense Position. * Activates "Infinite Greed". * Sets 2 cards. (hand 2) Turn 2: Maru * Maru draws (Maru's Deck 32 → 31). * The effects of "Defender" and "Motchi" activate (Maru's Deck 31 → 29) (hand 12). * Normal Summons "The Path", and uses its effect to Normal Summon "The Enchant". ** Activates its effect, trying to negate "Level Limit", but Edna activates the effect of "Motchi", switching the effect to "Defender". * Activates "Heavy Storm", but Edna activates "Dark Bribe" (Maru's Deck 29 → 27). * Activates "Chaotic Gates". * Sets 4 cards (hand 6). Turn 3: Edna * Pays the cost of "Infinite Greed" (Edna 4000 → 3200). * Activates "Cup of Ace"; she gets heads, so she draws 2 (hand 4). * Activates "One Day of Peace" (Maru's Deck 27 → 25). * Sets 1 monster. * Sets 2 cards (hand 1). Turn 4: Maru * Maru draws (Maru's Deck 25 → 24). * The effects of "Defender" and "Motchi" activate (Maru's Deck 24 → 22) (hand 9). * Activates "MST", but Edna uses the effect of "Motchi" to switch it to her face-down "Contingency Fee", which she no longer needs. * Normal Summons "The Shield". * Normal Summons "The Shadow" with its own effect. Maru plans to tune "The Enchant" and "The Path", then Change Summon "The Enchant" with "The Shadow" to tune it with "The Shield" (hand 6). * Edna activates "Book of Eclipse", flipping all monsters face-down. * At this point, Maru's got several search cards in his hand which he's avoiding to use, besides cards like "Mirror Force" and "Haunt-Call" face-down, which are useless. * During the End Phase, Maru's monsters are flipped face-up and he draws 4 cards, plus 1 with the effect of "Motchi" (Maru's Deck 22 → 17) (hand 11). * Edna draws 1 card with the effect of "Infinite Greed". Turn 5: Edna * Pays the cost of "Infinite Greed" (Edna 3200 → 2400). * Flip Summons "Defender" and "Motchi", which are both switched to Defense Position (hand 3). * Activates "Cup of Ace"; she gets tails, so Maru draws (Maru's Deck 17 → 14). ** Special Summons a second "Motchi" from her hand, which is also switched to Defense Position. * Flip Summons "Hiro's Shadow Scout", with the effect of "Infinite Greed" preventing Maru from discarding (Maru's Deck 14 → 9). * Sets 1 card (hand 0). Turn 6: Maru * Maru draws (Maru's Deck 9 → 8). * The effects of "Defender" and both "Motchis" activate (Maru's Deck 8 → 5) (hand 23). * Performs his tuning plan to Synchro Summon "The Dictator" and "The Punisher". * Activates the effect of "Punisher" (Edna 4000 → 3500). * Activates the effect of "Dicator", destroying "Punisher" (Edna 3500 → 1500). * Activates "Haunt-Call", reviving "Punisher", and activates its effect (Edna 1500 → 1000). * Normal Summons "The Order" and tunes it with "The Dicator" to Synchro Summon "Verto Gens - The Enforcer". ** Before he is able to activate its effect, Edna activates "Summon Award", meaning Maru would draw 4 cards, but both "Motchis" force him to draw 2 more cards (Maru's Deck 5 → 0). Maru can no longer draw cards. Edna wins. Category:Chapters